


Always Be My Baby

by blakefancier



Series: Stevie series [3]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Stevie talk to Sarah. Things go as well as Howard imagined they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed a bit of a palate cleanser before I tackled Blot Out the Sun. *strokes Stevie*

"I should have worn my bullet-proof vest," Howard said, pacing the length of Stevie's room, which looked a bit like Tony's except for the pink bedspread and absence of tools littering every single surface. 

Stevie rolled her eyes and sprawled out on her bed. "My mom's a pacifist. And why do you have a bullet-proof vest?" 

"I build weapons for the military. There are death threats."

"Really?" Stevie frowned in concern.

"Yes. Although…" He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Most of the threats come from boyfriends and husbands… You know what? That's not important. What's important is that your mom is going to kill me."

"She's not going to kill you." Stevie patted the bed next to her. "Sit down." 

Howard sighed and flopped on the bed. "Ten bucks says she takes a swing at me." 

Stevie flushed. "I told you, she's—"

"Ah, ah! Don’t talk back to your elders." He smirked at her and she let out an annoyed sigh. 

"It's a good thing you're rich and pretty because that mouth of yours..." Stevie shook her head.

"Oh, I know how much you like my mouth." He licked his lips and gave her a smile so wicked that it made her blush bright red.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. 

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot, but he was smiling. "So what's with the pink bedspread?"

Stevie shrugged. "My mom bought this for my birthday. I think she was hoping it would change me into a Disney Princess." 

"Well, I feel prettier just laying on it."

She laughed at that and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You don't mind that I'm not... girly."

Howard stroked her arm. "Naw. I'm girly enough for the both of us." 

Stevie kissed his cheek. "You'll always be my princess." 

"You say the nicest things. Do you promise to protect me from your mom?"

"Well, I don't know. This is my *mom* we're talking about. And I *should* respect my elders." 

"You're mean." He sniffled and pouted.

Stevie laughed, threw a leg over his thigh, and pulled him closer. "My poor baby boy."

That sent a thrill through him that he ignored. He kissed her softly and nuzzled her temple.

"I love you," she said, softly, tightening her arm, and wiggling as close as she could against him. "I don't care if my mom does get mad. We're gonna get married. We're gonna be a family."

"We're already a family." He slid a hand up her shirt to feel the warm skin of her back; she shivered. "You, me, and baby, makes three."

"Four, Howard." She sighed and stretched, making him hum in pleasure. "Don't forget Tony."

"As if I could." Howard shifted and rolled so he was on his back, Stevie on top of him. "What time does your mom get home?"

Stevie glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "In about forty-five minutes, why?"

"Let's christen this bedspread." He cupped her breasts and she wiggled deliciously. "Come on, make your baby boy feel like a princess." 

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to nip his bottom lip. "You're crazy." 

"Like a fox." He licked her mouth.

*****

Stevie was so goddamn strong and Howard loved it. He loved the way she held him down and fucked herself on his cock. He loved how wet she got, how tight she was. 

He loved the way she whispered filthy things against his mouth and the way her breath hitched right before she came. 

But most of all he loved the way she fit herself against him afterward, the sweaty flush of her skin against his, her hot breath on his neck. 

*****

"Your heart is beating so fast," she said.

He kissed her hair. "You gave me quite the workout."

Stevie lifted her head and smiled. "Better than jumping jacks." 

*****

Even before Stevie told Sarah she was pregnant, Howard could see the murderous rage in her mother's eyes.

"You're sleeping with my sixteen year old daughter?" Sarah asked softly and Howard shuddered.

Stevie grabbed Howard's hand and lifted her chin defiantly. "It's not his fault, Mom!"

"It's not his fault?" Sarah turned to Stevie with a glare. "Did you somehow fall on his penis, Stevie?"

"No, ma'am. But he didn't know I was sixteen. I told him I was going to NYU. When he found out how old I really was, he broke it off."

"And now you're back together again!" Sarah raised her voice and clenched her hands.

"Yes." Stevie squeezed Howard's hand painfully tight. "We got back together after I found out I was pregnant."

"You—" Sarah pressed a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. "Oh, Stevie."

"Sarah," Howard said gently, "I know this isn't ideal, but—" 

"Not ideal!" She opened her eyes and scowled. "Do you know how hard you've just made her life? Do you!"

"I can't promise you that Stevie and the baby will have a problem-free lives, Sarah. But I have the means to provide for them. I can hire tutors for Stevie if she gets behind in her schooling. I can hire a nanny when the baby's born so she can get her high school diploma and go to college." He swallowed hard. "I love your daughter and I want to marry her. I am going to marry her."

"He bought me a ring and everything, Mom!"

Sarah shook her head. "I can't—This is too much. I can't deal with this right now! I just can't!" 

"Well, you have six months to get used to the idea of a baby. But…" Stevie looked at Howard. "But we want to get married soon. Very soon."

Sarah jumped to her feet. "He's old enough to be your father!" She turned to Howard. "You have a son who's older than she is!"

"I do." Howard released Steve's hand and stood up. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love Stevie and I want to marry her." 

"Get out!" Sarah hissed.

"Mom!"

"Stevie, be quiet!" Sarah pointed at her. "You're grounded. You're grounded until you're forty!" Then she pointed at Howard. "You get out. Get out before I forget that I'm a pacifist and I strangle you with my bare hands! And if you come near my daughter again, I will call the police and have you arrested!" 

"No, you won't!" Stevie slowly got to her feet, a look of determination on her face. "You won't call the police on him, Mom. You won't hurt him because of my decisions! I told him I was twenty, I told him that I was twenty, and then I slept with him. He didn't make me do it. He didn't force me or coerce me or seduce me! He's a good man and I'm going to marry him! If you don't give us permission now, we'll wait. But I am marrying him and he is going to be a part of our baby's life. So either you accept it, Mom, or… or I'll leave. I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back." 

Howard could see the pain in Stevie's eyes; he could see how it was mirrored in Sarah's. "Stevie," he said, taking her hand and kissing it; Sarah turned away to look out the window. "I think your mom needs some time. Why don't we give her some time to process this? It's a lot to take in." 

Stevie shook her head.

"Yes. Hey, it's scary for her, too. You're her baby and you're having a baby." He tugged on her hand. "Walk me to my car."

"Fine!" Stevie shot her mom an angry look before stomping towards the front door, Howard trailing behind her.

He didn't say anything until they got to his car, which was where he left it, thank goodness. "You need to give your mom a break."

"Why?" Stevie crossed her arms and leaned up against the car door.

"Because she loves you and she wants what's best for you and because you need her in your life. And so does the baby." He touched Steve's stomach. "Please? For me?"

Stevie sighed. "Fine!"

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her. "Call me tonight." 

"Okay." She pushed off the car and smiled at him. "Drive safe." 

He grinned. "Never!" 

Stevie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna make you trade in all your fancy cars for an SUV and a car seat." 

"Cruel, heartless woman." Howard waggled his eyebrows. "It's why I love you."

"I love you, too. Jerk. Now get out of here before my other boyfriends see you."

He saluted her and got in the car. He watched her go back inside the apartment building, let out a shaky breath, and drove home.


End file.
